


Reboot

by ambiguously



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Rumlow Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: In the aftermath of the explosion, few things are clear.





	Reboot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalika_999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/gifts).



Everything hurts.

He's on a hard surface. His brain draws a card in front of his inner eyes: 'Floor.' His brain moves like golden syrup. He can't think of anything except the floor and the pain. Slowly, he becomes aware of his breathing. That hurts, too. His brain plucks another card from the deck and shows it to him.

'Dying.'

He coughs. His eyes don't want to cooperate, but he forces them open. He sees dust and rubble surrounding him, and there's fire nearby. People are shouting. He can't move. His brain is right. He's going to die.

He has no idea where he is, or why.

"I've found one!" someone shouts beside him, and arms lift him under his legs, dragging him. The pain is worse, his whole body aching now, but the fire is farther away. He's hoisted onto someone's shoulders. Around him, he is vaguely aware of others being carried to safety. He's placed on the ground outside the building in a huddle with other wounded people.

His eyes blink slowly, sorting out the shapes of people from the shapes of vehicles, and the noises surrounding them all. A figure appears before him in a mask, and something inside him shudders away. The figure crouches closer. He scrunches his eyes shut. He can't remember much but he's afraid of masked men.

A hand strokes his face. His eyes crack open, still fearful, but the mask hides everything. A voice says, more tenderly than he could have imagined, "I knew that wouldn't kill you."

His mouth is parched. He can only make a kind of gasping noise. He's certain that he's dying, and this must be a hallucination. The hallucination lifts him in another carry, away from the other bodies, away from the noise. He's placed with incredible gentleness into a vehicle. The door closes, shutting the world out. The seat he's sprawled on is the most comfortable thing he can remember, and he feels bad for bleeding on it.

He hears his savior speak to someone, maybe the driver, and then he comes into the back. Deft fingers check over his injuries. When he coughs again, he's offered sips of cool water. A portable mask with oxygen slips over his mouth and nose. Someone is taking care of him. Someone cares. The thought is enough to bring tears to his eyes.

With a weak hand, he pushes the mask away. "Thank you." He takes in a breath, a little easier this time. "Who are you?"

The mask comes off. The man's face underneath is handsome and worried, but gives him a tender smile. "I've been tracking you for months, Brock. I got out of the business. I was hoping I could catch up to you before you got yourself hurt or killed." The hand strokes his face again. "One for two isn't bad. It's time to retire."

Business. Retire. His looks through his mental cards and can't come up with an explanation. Brock? Too many questions, and his head is spinning. He nods, because he'll agree to anything right now. To his surprise, and with a strange familiarity, the man leans over and kisses his forehead as he resets the oxygen mask.

"Get some rest, and hold on. I'm taking you to a doctor who won't ask too many questions. Once you're healed up, we're going to put this all behind us. I've got a place ready for us. Lots of room for the dogs to run, no other people around for miles. Just like we talked about, Brock." Another kiss to his forehead. The man's eyes are wet when he pulls away.

That sounds nice. He closes his eyes. When he wakes up, and feels better, he can ask the handsome man who Brock is.


End file.
